


Stargirl's Tight Leash

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. *Strict S.T.R.I.P.E.*





	Stargirl's Tight Leash

I never created Stargirl.

*Strict S.T.R.I.P.E.* Glowering, Stargirl returned to her home for curfew instead of battling villains.

THE END


End file.
